


Lessons From Children

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Audrey Rose (Disney), Evie & Uma Friendship (Disney), Evie Has Magic (Disney), Evie Is Hades Daughter, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Jay Has Magic (Disney), Kid Carlos de Vil, M/M, Mention of Diaval/Maleficent, kid Mal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: Two VK's manage to slip into the limo. What will happen? Chaos and cuteness, of course.Or Mal and Carlos are kids and with some extra help, they get smuggled into Auradon with the other chosen VK's. It sets off some stuff in Auradon.
Relationships: Adam & Belle & Ben, Aurora & Mal (Disney), Aurora & Phillip & Audrey Rose (Disney), Beast & Belle & Carlos de Vil, Ben & Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Ben & Carlos de Vil, Ben/Uma (Disney: Descendants), Chad Charming/Jane, Evie & Hades (Disney), Evie/Audrey Rose (Disney), Gil/Harry Hook, Jay/Li Lonnie, Mal & Audrey Rose (Disney), Phillip & Mal
Comments: 47
Kudos: 76





	1. The Uninvited Children

**Author's Note:**

> So to lessen the confusion, Carlos is a year younger than Mal. Mal is three and Carlos is two.

Evie hated leaving. She did want to leave the Isle and they had a chance! But now... it would be leaving behind Mal and Carlos. She ran down to the cave where her father lived. She lived in a castle with her mother but she called the cave home with her father. 

Her friends also called it that as they always stuck around when things got bad at home with their parents. Evie joked once that Hades should have another title added, the god of lost children. Her father rolled his eyes and told her to go back to her Greek lessons. Unlike her mother, Hades managed to teach Evie anything about her heritage which was Greek mythologies as many on the Isle and outside of Auradon called it. She was taught the language of both Greek and Latin since she could talk. Hades took pride that Evie could not fluently read and write in it. She was smart, her father told her that. 

"So we're leaving them behind?" Uma looked angry at what the truth was. "Then we don't go."

Evie rolled her eyes. "We have to go. If we go, we can try to convince the King to bring Mal and Carlos. We go for them, Uma. We give them and others a chance." Evie knew that Uma knew that she was right. 

Hades was bouncing Carlos on his knee while Mal was trying to curled next to him, using his thigh as a pillow. While the teens packed their stuff, they left to go get and pack. Evie left to her room to pack, Hades got an idea. Carlos and Mal would go. So, he quietly wrapped Carlos in a baby blanket that Evie made and gave Mal her blanket that Evie also made. His daughter had a soft spot of the young children as did the other friends she had. Carlos always liked Uma while Mal was always clinging to Evie. They would not leave them behind to the wrath and misery that their mothers would give them. These two would not survive. He gave Mal a backpack and after attaching the note that would be given to Evie, he followed Evie down the path to the limo. As everyone else was making plans (Maleficent) Hades unlocked the back of the limo and put the two children in there. He put his finger to his lips and Mal copied him, giggling as if this was a game. He smiled a ruffled her blonde curls. 

He promised Diaval that he would keep an eye on his daughter before he passed. She would be better off in Auradon. 

* * *

When the limo stopped at Auradon Prep, Mal and Carlos slipped out of the trunk when the driver left it open as he followed the group to put their stuff in the dorm rooms. 

The three-year-old and two years old climbed out of the trunk and tried to follow. But they lost track of Evie's blue hair. Mal grabbed Carlos's hand and made him follow her, trying to find Evie or Uma but after getting lost she started to cry. 

That was how Princess Audrey found two toddlers crying in the middle of the hallway. She hadn't gotten to the welcome ceremony and had Lonnie go in for her as she was running late from Cheer practice. 

"Oh!" She bent down when she noticed the two toddlers. Mal stopped, tears still trickling down her cheeks as she looked at the new person. "Hi, are you lost?" Mal nodded while Carlos who saw this new person made a grabbing motion. Audrey instantly picked him up while letting the little blonde girl hold her hand. She was adorable, Audrey had to admit. But why were two toddlers running around Auradon Prep and where the heck were their parents?!

"Come on," She told her new companions. "My friend can help." _I hope_ , she said silently. 

Audrey took the kids around Auradon Prep, trying to find Fairy Godmother or Ben with the group of VKs. She found them in the classroom that Fairy Godmother was calling the "Goodness Classroom" for the new students. Audrey announced herself but before she could explain, Carlos squirmed and called out, "Ummy!"

The five new students from the Isle turned around, a look of shock written across their faces. Carlos called out again as he tried to get out of Audrey's grasp. "Ummy! Ummy!" Uma quickly walked over and plucked Carlos from Audrey's arms. Mal took the opportunity to tug on Audrey's skirt and when she looked down, Mal wanted her to pick her up which she did. 

"What name?" She asked. Audrey realized she never even asked the two kids their names. She smiled at her. 

"My name is Audrey. What's yours?"

"Aurey? Hi Aurey, my name Mal."

"Mal," She said. "I like your name."

"I like your name too Aurey." She said giggling. She noticed the blue-haired girl clasping her hands almost begging Fairy Godmother and Ben. 

Audrey walked over to the group, still holding onto Mal. The little girl was looking around admiring the stuff in the room. 

"Please! You can't send them back to the Isle. If their mothers found out... I won't be there to protect them. My dad... whatever you may think of him, he wanted to protect these kids as he protected me. Please let them stay here. Please!"

Ben held up his hand as Fairy Godmother thought things over. "If they do stay, they will have to find a home for both of them. We do need to know who their parents are, my dear."

Evie hesitated before answering. "Carlos de Vil, his mom is Cruella and Mal... her full name is Mallory, at least that's what I put for her. Her mom is, well, Maleficent and her dad is-was Diaval."

Audrey almost dropped Mal but held her. She looked at the little girl who was all smiles as she looked around the room with fascination. This was Maleficent's daughter and Diaval's daughter. She knew who Diaval was, she knew the true story of her mom's fairy godmother. Her fall from grace and everything. Audrey thought about this little girl who did not seem bitter or hurt. She was sweet and cute, nothing like Maleficent. 

"My parents can take Mal," She suddenly said. Fairy Godmother looks surprised while Ben looked like he had an idea. She was right when he said that his parents can take Carlos. The Isle kids did not look reassured by this, having two of their own taken in by two of the most powerful and well-known couples. But Audrey knew that her parents would love Mal, more so her mom. She could never have another child after Audrey was born and even though they did love her, Audrey knew that her mom wanted another kid. Not only that but Aurora could be a better parent than Maleficent, giving Mal love and kindness, something that Maleficent once did to Aurora during her childhood. This could be a good fit for them. "They'll protect her and love her. I swear it."

The girl who had Carlos, Uma did not look convinced but Evie gave her a look. "Okay. Will they be contacted?"

Fairy Godmother said yes. "I know Belle was having a luncheon with Aurora at Castle Beast, I'll see if they can come over right now. For now, we will continue with the tour and after we can go to the cafeteria once you are all settled in." The Isle kids still looked like it could be a trap but Ben reassured them. Audrey gave her reassurance as well but knew it would do them no do to hear anything from her. They barely even knew her.

The tour continued. True to her word as they finally got settled in, Fairy Godmother had contacted Audrey's and Ben's parents. Evie had realized that Audrey was Aurora and Philip's daughter causing her to panic at the prospect of Mal staying with the Sleeping Beauty! But Mal seemed content as she asked Audrey millions of questions. But Evie and Jay were more so stressed. Carlos had begun to play with Harry and Gil. Uma seemed to watch the little boy like a hawk but she had a small smile on her face as she heard Carlos laugh. There must not have been a lot of laughter on the Isle, Audrey thought. Evie found Mal's backpack and saw that inside it was a note written for her from her father.

Fairy Godmother left to go get the couples and when she returned, the Isle Kids now stood at attention. Harry picked up Carlos and handed him to Uma while Mal was still talking to Audrey.

"Why wear pink?" Mal asked Audrey. 

"It's my favorite color."

"Mine is purple!"

"Really?" Audrey asked. "That's cool." That made Mal smile. 

"Children." Fairy Godmother announced. "This is Queen Belle, King Adam, Queen Aurora and King Philip."

They followed Evie's lead as she curtsied. Uma had a wobbly curtsey as she had to hold Carlos while the boys bowed low. The four adults looked at them and then at the two young children. "This is Mal, daughter of Maleficent and Carlos de Vil, Cruella de Vil's son. Ben and Audrey want them to be taken in by either of you."

Adam's eyebrows flew up while Philip and Aurora looked at Mal. When they approached Audrey and Mal, the little blonde girl gave a shy smile to them but then Mal looked at Aurora and pointed. 

"Mal, this is my mom. Her name is Aurora and that's my dad, Philip."

"Aura... Auro.... Aura?" Which made Audrey giggle and Aurora smile. "Hi."

Audrey looked confused while Aurora cracked a smile at the little girl. "Hello Mal, it is nice to meet you, sweetie." 

"How did they get here?" Belle asked. Evie was the one the answered as she found the note while they waited. 

"I know," Evie answered. "My father, he put them in the trunk. He knew that without us there, Mal and Carlos probably wouldn't survive. We practically raised them after Mal's father died last year and they need to stay here. Please, Your Majesty. They're just kids and my father knows that."

"And who is your father?" Belle asked.

Evie hesitated. "Hades. My father is Hades."

There was silence. The only ones who did not look remotely surprised were the Isle kids. They knew Audrey realized. They knew who Evie's father was. Now everyone in this room knew and Evie had her face down looking at her shoes waiting for the verdict. 

"So what is going to happen to me?" Evie asked them. 

Audrey spoke up, she was never one to back down at times. "You're staying, duh! You are a student at Auradon Prep. What you dad did... it was bold but he knew the risks to have Mal and Carlos be here."

Ben and Lonnie agreed. Ben said, "He won't be punished. Maybe..."

But Adam gave a warning, "Ben." To his son making him go silent. Evie said nothing but nod a look of relief on her face. "We will have to bring your father in later but for now the younger children can stay in our care."

"I would like to take in Mal," Aurora said quickly to the King and Queen of Auradon. "If that is alright?"

Adam and Belle did not object to it, agreeing with Aurora. "Aurora will take Mal and we'll take in Carlos," Belle said. 

It still did not ease Uma or Evie's minds about not seeing Carlos or Mal. Ben reassured them that they can visit the two young children during the weekends, Belle and Aurora said so as well. When it was time to go, Uma handed Carlos over to Queen Belle. She whispered to the little boy that she would see him soon and to not cause trouble. He kissed Uma's cheek as he said, "Bye-bye Ummy."

Meanwhile, Jay and Evie both hugged Mal. "Evie say bye to Ade?" Mal asked making Evie try not to cry in front of the little girl.

"I'll make sure of it, Mally." She said to her. "We'll come to visit."

"Even Aurey?" She said looking at Audrey who stood next to Philip as Aurora took Mal away from Evie and Jay. Audrey nodded. "Yeah, I'll come and visit soon with Evie and Jay. You'll get to see Carlos and eat lots of candy and chocolate!" She said trying to not worry the little girl. Mal still looked mildly happy and babbled to Aurora as she waved goodbye to Evie and Jay. Both teens waved and once they were out of sight, Evie broke down in tears.

"They'll be alright," Audrey said to the blue haired girl. "I promise, they will be in the best care with our parents. Nothing bad will happen to them."

Evie nodded as she tried to stop crying. "Okay... Okay."

* * *

Aurora walked with Mal to her new home in the castle. She had begun to mentally plan a bedroom with different shades of purple. Maybe violet? That's a pretty color and some toys. Oh, goodness they were unprepared for this. 

Then again, Fairy Godmother and Diaval were sorely unprepared when they took care of me, Aurora thought as she remembered those bittersweet memories. There will be good memories for Mal. She promised. 

"This is your new home Mal," Philip said to the little girl. Her eyes widened as she looked at the foyer of the castle. Aurora chuckled and bounced her a bit. "You'll be sleeping with us until we fix up your room. What color do you want your room Mal?"

Mal scrunched up her nose in concentration before happily stating, "Purple!"

Aurora agreed. "Purple it is!"

Meanwhile, in Castle Beast, Carlos was getting his cheeks pinched by Ms. Potts who cooed at the little boy with white hair. 

"Oh, he's a darling!" The older woman stated with a smile as she tickled Carlos making him giggle. Cogsworth and Lumiere seemed to smile at the sight of them remembering Chip when he was a little boy. 

"We'll need to bring out Ben's old crib. Buy new blankets and toys for him." Belle said. "As well as clothes."

Adam kissed his wife. "And we'll get it all soon. We need to settle him in first. Who knows what Cruella has done to him, eh?"

"Your right."

* * *

Evie looked over the contents of the backpack that Mal had with her. She had the note, and a box. Evie had his the box away from the adults and her friends. If the King of Auradon found out what was inside this, he would surely send them all back thinking Evie was going to free them which she was not.

"What are going to do about the other kids?" Uma asked as she tossed and turned in her bed. 

"We'll get the prince on our side. Have him free them or the ones that want to come and live in Auradon," Evie said to her friend. "We just need time and patience, Uma. We need to gain their trust as we want them to gain ours, right?"

"Ugh... I hate it when you are right, Blue."

"I don't know, I like it." She teased at her companion.

"So we bid our time and the kids will be free," Uma said quietly. "Just like us, and Mal and Carlos."

"That's right."

"Okay, Blue. Good night."

"Good night."

The next day, Audrey and Lonnie came by to make sure they knew their way to their respective classes. Evie and Uma as well as the boys had picked out their classes with Fairy Godmother's help. Since Evie was castle-schooled she and her father had managed to make decent looking documents that managed to get Evie into some of the higher classes. She still had one class with her friends which were, _surprise surprise_ , Goodness Class taught by Fairy Godmother. All the other classes were Honors which excited Evie. Uma clapped her on the shoulder. 

"Good luck with the smarty-pants Blue," Uma said with a smile. Evie nudged her friend in the shoulder lightly and playfully. Her mind wandered to their younger companions. She wondered how Mal and Carlos were doing today? Were Aurora and Belle treating them kindly? Did they miss them?

It then wandered to her father. "She wondered how he was doing? If he was keeping sane? If he missed and, more importantly, if he missed her?

They met the boys in the cafeteria where they were currently stuffing their faces with food. Audrey left to go chat with her cheer squad while Uma, Lonnie, and Evie got their food tray and sat down at the table where the three boys were. 

As Lonnie talked about the classes and different times, Evie could feel the earth shift underneath her feet.


	2. The Adjustment Period (Goes Out)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma, Evie, Jay, Harry, and Gil's first school day, what could possibly go wrong? Mal and Carlos adjust to being with new people. Evie finds out she has magic and so does Jay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay sooo i managed to make up the classes, most of them are from the canon side of Descendants, mostly the books. Evie's full name for this fic is Evanthe Aidoneus-Mills. *cough* OUAT *cough* the name Evanthe means "good flower" or "fair flower" while Aidoneus means Hades, The Unseen. Also, I decided that Fairy Godmother should get a name cause why not? I decided on Jacqueline, I was going to pick Joanna but decided on the other one cause it is a french name and Cinderella's origin is french... also I just like the name.

Mal scrunched up her nose when she realized that Evie wasn't coming. All-day she asked Aurora and Phillip the same thing. "When Evie coming? When Evie coming?" The little girl did not know that Evie would not be coming to Auroria until the weekend with Audrey. Aurora had calmed the girl down telling her that Evie would come by soon. It wasn't a straight answer but it seemed to ease Mal's mind for now. 

She seemed to adjust well, besides the nightmares she had the first night. Aurora and Phillip kept her in their bed. She curled up next to Aurora as she hummed a lullaby to the little girl while stroking her blonde hair. Mal finally calmed down and her breathing slowed down, she was finally sleeping once again.

Mal walked with Aurora down the steps after changing her from the messy shirt that she had gotten dirty from eating strawberries and cereal. Aurora wasn't upset and Phillip found it hilarious when Mal waved her spoon around making the bowl fly before it landed back on the table splashing into her shirt and seat. 

She has magic, just like Fairy Godmother. Aurora was not surprised about that, she knew that it could have happened. But Aurora and Phillip were not prepared to raise a magical little girl but they were going to do so. This little girl would get so much from them, as she got Mal to her make-shift room and found some of Audrey's old clothes. Aurora had already begun to order clothes for Mal and had the servants find Audrey's old crib. They would need a cushion as well for the crib. So many stuff for a new daughter.

Aurora stopped and saw Mal run towards Phillip. He picked her up and Mal babbled to him about something. She could be their daughter. They could adopt her. She will have to look into this and talk to Audrey and Phillip about this big jump but for now, the first thing was to get Mal settled into this new home with them. 

* * *

Carlos walked around the library. Adam was working with keeping the other royals calm with updates about the villain children that came while Belle took Carlos to the library. She had gotten the crib ordered and it would be coming today as she had some of the servants pick it up as well as other stuff for Carlos and for the toddler's room.

Carlos walked up to Belle and started to whine, wanting her to pick him up. Picking him up was effortless but it worried Belle because he weighed not like a toddler. _He was on the Isle, they eat garbage, what did you think he would eat?_ Her mind chided her. Guilt ate at her at the thought of what other kids had that Carlos and all the other kids that were here in Auradon endured. Carlos patted her cheek and it brought a smile on her face as Carlos shrieked with joy. His freckled face and bright brown eyes made something in Belle love him like she loved Ben as if Carlos was one of her own. 

The little boy was all smiles and Belle held him as he sat on her lap. Belle played with him and then began to read to him a book. He seemed captivated with the pages and Belle helped him pronounce the words. 

"The Rabbit, yeah you got it, Carlos. Go on!"

"Da Rabbit-Rabbit wan away!" Belle cheered and they read some more. 

* * *

Evie's classes stressed her. 

She had herself keep saying that she got this and continued to say some mantras she had picked up from her father over the years. Like, " _You got this_!" or "Keep your head up!" or " _Don't punch anyone that doesn't deserve it_!" The last one was after Evie had punched Gaston Jr. Her father scolded her but did not punish her. He knew Gaston Jr. like his old man was a creep, so he let that slide. 

Her classes were eight in all as did all the others, they had the same amount of classes but different schedules. **History of Auradon Honors, Magical History Honors, Chemistry Honors, Magical Literature** which was taught by Queen Belle, **Remedial Goodness class, Honors Mathematics, Honors English,** and **Choir.** Most of the other VKs shared a few classes like Belle's Book Club which was a lower version of Magical Literature. Uma had Enchanted Forestry, English, Mathematics, Chemistry, Remedial Goodness class, History of Auradon, Swimming and Choir. The only two that Evie had with Uma were Goodness class and choir. The boys had classes together as well with Uma and it left Evie feeling a bit terrified at the prospect of being utterly alone without anyone to talk to. 

Once breakfast was done with, she navigated the way to her locker and got a handle of her lock, opening it she put the last books of the day in there and took the others. The warning bell rang and Evie closed the door, once it closed and locked the daughter of Hades and The Evil Queen made her way towards her first class, Chemistry Honors. It went off without a hitch, she dazzled almost all of her teachers, almost all of them. It was in her last class that she proved herself why her godly side always had that "quick temper" her father talked about so much.

She had History of Auradon Honors with Ben and Audrey. She was relieved to see some familiar faces and the duo beckoned her to sit at their little table much to her utter relief. She had sat next to Uma during Remedial Goodness and Choir but other than that, she was utterly alone. She did sit next to a nice girl named Jane who turned out to be Fairy Godmother's daughter, they both shared Magical Literature and got along great. 

"Hey," Evie said as she slid in the seat ad got her textbook and notebook out. Ben asked her about her day as the teacher started writing on the blackboard. Evie shrugged. "So far so good. Can't complain."

Ben looked utterly pleased while Audrey looked amused at her friend as if he does this face all the time whenever a plan of his goes well. The teacher, Professor Swan was a middle-aged blonde woman. She called roll and when she got to Evie's name, "Evanthe Aidoneus-Mills?" She raised her hand feeling the heat spread on her cheeks to her neck. All-day it was like that whenever someone called her name but she tried to put on a brave face or her 'Princess face' a mask. Ms. Swan looked at her, " _Aidoneus... Hades, The Unseen_. I am guessing you are the daughter of Hades?"

"I go by Evie." She responded quickly.

She could hear the whispers beginning and could hear so many of them down below? 

_Help us... hear us girl, hear us, hear us and help us.... help-_

"Alright! Let's continue with our history of the Ancient Lands and how they integrated into Auradon. Now Hercules, the son of Zeus and Hera had helped Thebes after Hades released the Titans-"

Evie's hand shot up. Professor Swan stopped and looked at Evie, the young girl did not back down as her teacher called on her and she lowered her hand. "Actually, your wrong Professor. Hades didn't release the Titans, it was the father of Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, and Hades. He tricked Lady Hera to release the Titans because she was angry at her husband for having an affair. Hercules was a product of that affair so Kronos, their dad manipulated Hera to release the Titans. You, Professor, got your history wrong."

"Zeus never had an affair. Your father made this all up-"

"My father did not make it up!" Anger coursed through her. 

Professor Swan sneered at her. "Your father is a liar and set Ancient Lands on fire because he was jealous of Zeus, it was good that he was sent to the Isle of The Lost. And it seems the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree Miss Aidoneus."

Evie did not hear the screaming until it was too late when the earth cracked and she could smell the smoke. Turning her head she saw her classmate's faces of horror. Audrey and Ben looked scared as they had backed themselves to the wall away from the table and her teacher was almost on her wooden desk screeching like a drowned cat. 

"Help! Help!" She screamed. "She's trying to kill us! Help!"

Panic and lightheadedness mixed with Evie and before she knew it, her knees buckled and she hit the ground. At least she thought she did as she heard someone shout something and her head hit something soft. How was the floor soft?

She could not really know as she blacked-out. 

* * *

Adam was playing peek-a-boo with Carlos when they received the call from Fairy Godmother. 

Belle answered it while she fondly smiled at Adam making a face at Carlos who screamed with delight. "Hello? Oh, Fairy Godmother, how are-" She was cut off by Fairy Godmother's words. Adam stopped playing to glance at his wife. "Yes, yes. What do you want us to do? Oh! Are you sure? Alright, I'll tell Adam and we shall be there soon. Have you contacted Aurora and Phillip? Okay. Bye Fairy Godmother."

She turned to face her husband who had picked up Carlos, an expression of curiosity and worry written on his face. "That was Jacqueline, she told us to come quickly. Evie got into an-ah-altercation with a teacher and she unleashed fire on the classroom. She passed out and is in her dorm but hasn't woken up yet nor has the fire been able to be extinguished."

"Its fire," Adam said trying to grasp the situation. 

"Adam. It is hellfire that she summoned," Belle said.

"Oh," Was his response, and then it hit him of what Belle and the headmistress said when they mentioned his name. "You want me to release... him." It was not a question, more of a statement. Belle nodded knowing there was no way around the situation and what it needed. 

"We'll also need to be contacting Queen Elsa. Jacqueline has already gone ahead and sent a message over. Probably best if we relax some of the bans on the children until they get a handle on their magic, it is for the best Adam."

The king sighed and agreed. "Let me go make the call." He muttered and handed Carlos to Belle. 

* * *

Audrey had held onto Evie's hand as she saw her chest rise and fall with her breathing as she slept. Classes were canceled for the day and Audrey had refused to leave the other girl's side until she woke up. 

Uma, Jay, Harry and Gil had all but ran to Evie and Uma's shared dorm when news started to trickle into the ears of the other students over the altercation between Evie and Professor Swan. Uma looked ready to fight as did the other three boys until Ben calmed them down. Behind them was Lonnie, Chad and Jane who shared the last classes with three of the new kids. When Audrey and Ben explained what had happened the four Isle teens gawked at Evie's unresponsive form as if she had begun to float in the air. 

"Well it makes sense," Uma muttered. "Her dad is the Lord of the Underworld, she was bound to inherit some of his powers like her mom's magic. Like me and Jay."

This was news to Audrey's ears. "You guys found out that you can do magic?"

Uma smirked at her. "Yeah. I found out this morning and Jay found out... what was it last night?"

"Yep," Jay's only response when Fairy Godmother walked in. Behind her was King Adam, Queen Belle who held Carlos. They said their hellos before walking to the other side, letting four guards come in. They wore black suits with dark-tinted sunglasses. No expression on their faces as they walked in with a tall man with dark hair that had a cow-lick. He wore a ratted pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, combat boots, and a black leather jacket that seemed worn down and roughed up a bit. But what Audrey recognized was the way he smirked. It reminded Audrey of how Evie looked before the whole situation with Professor Swan in Honors, her lips pulled into a smirk and brown eyes twinkling with mirth as she told Ben and her about her day.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of coming back, Your Majesty?" He said as his smirk grew wider and King Adam's face darkened. Hades was about to say something when his eyes flickered to the teens in the room. It bounced until it came and stopped at Evie. All at once, his entire demeanor changed. He tried to run towards his daughter but was held back. The other teens began to yell for Hades to be released and it calmed down once Adam gave him order to do so. His cuffs were off and he walked to his daughter's side. "Evie," He whispered as he held her hand and touched her cheek. His eyes drew up to the King and Queen, they were ice cold, the blue darkening slightly and Audrey could see the power reflecting in them. The same way Evie's eyes looked golden when she used her powers in the class. "What happened to my daughter, _Beast_?"

Adam and Belle explained what happened with Audrey and Ben backing it up. Hades never released his daughter's hand as the story was told.

After it was done being told, Hades sighed with a smile on his face as he faced his unconscious daughter. "I warned you about that temper of yours but you never do listen to me."

At the same time he said it, Gil whispered a bit loudly to Harry and Jay, " _Evie has a temper?_ " Harry shruged, Jay nodded and Uma shushed them all. 

Sighing Hades rubbed his face as he spoke towards the King. "Where are the fires?" He glared at Adam and continued to do so when the King explaine where the fires were at inside the school.

Adam, who kept glaring at Hades and Hade who kept glaring at Adam, went to the classroom while everyone in the small dorm waited. Before he had left, Hades had given Carlos the old stuffed bear that Evie had made for him and given Jay a stuffed rabbit that belonged to Mal.

An hour passed when Aurora and Phillip arrived, Mal had fallen asleep on the way to the school and was slumbering peacefully, her head on Phillip's shoulder and Audrey could see drool pooling out of her mouth and onto her dad's jacket. Belle caught them up to speed as they waited. Jay handed Aurora the stuffed rabbit and Aurora gave him a thankful smile. Carlos had begun to play a bit with Uma, making his bear fly as Uma tried to "capture it". Still, it felt somber as Evie still did not wake up.

On the third hour, Hades and Adam returned. Adam seemed to roll his eyes at whatever Hades said and the god gave him a mocking smile.

"And here I thought we just bonded? Ah, oh well." He gave a shrug before going to Evie's side and sighing. He pulled something out of his jacket making every adult in the room tense but relaxed when they saw that it was a worn down three-headed stuffed animal dog. He placed it at Evie's side, sitting as if it was to guard her. He said something softly in greek that Audrey could hear nor understand.

When he looked up, she saw hints of anger but at what-or whom to be exact. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 summary in a nutshell-
> 
> hades and king adam: (ง •̀_•́)ง ผ(•̀_•́ผ)
> 
> also hades to a certain family: t(-_-t)
> 
> uma, jay, harry and gil @ auradon: t(-_-t)
> 
> also, there will be some jay povs and uma soon!


	3. You Better Put Your Kingdom Up For Sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hours that Adam and Hades went to go extinguish some hellfire... words are spoken. Uma and Jay on their second day at Auradon.

They had Evie still on her bed when they left to go sit in the spacious Remedial Goodness class. Hades had gotten a small backpack that was Evie's room and gotten the ember from the bag and now looking at it in plain sight. Adam had seen it. 

"Why do you have that thing? You smuggled it in here!"

Hades rolled his eyes at the mortal. "It is my helm. Better for it to be with me than on an island full of monsters." He sneered at the king of Auradon. "This thing is beyond magic, if it got in their hands, well let's just say the Underworld would be an empty place."

One of the children not from the Isle, Ben asked, "What does it do?"

Hades looked at the crown prince, seeing no fear in his face. _Reminds me of Perseus,_ Hades thought a bit fondly. The son of Zeus and Danae was one of his favorite demigod nephews which were a rather minuscule group if Hades was being honest. The only ones he tolerated of the demigods or half-blood that Zeus and Poseidon managed to have that he liked or tolerated were Perseus, Hercules, Orion, and Helen of Troy. Other than that, the others he did not care for. Especially Theseus. If it had been up to Hades and Persephone, Theseus would have been serving in the Ashpole Fields but no, could not do that to the slayer of the Minotaur. 

"I have two weapons-my Helm of Darkness which makes me invisible when I wear it and makes it easier for me to capture shades or kill my father," That made Adam, Belle, Aurora, and Phillip pale at the realization as to what kind of power the villains could have had if Hades had left the thing on the Isle. "My spear looks like Poseidon's trident just without the middle part of it, just a pitchfork. Except it is made from bronze that could cut mortal and monster flesh."

"Where is it?" Chad asked, eyes wide. 

Hades smirked. "Down below with my wife. The helm will stay with my daughter."

Everyone waited for Adam's response but he said nothing. Hades knew why.

* * *

HOURS BEFORE...

Hades was led by King Adam to the classroom that was on fire. 

He could see the thick smoke billowing in the halls making it difficult for him to see but he could sense the fire and guided Adam through it. He could sense it alright, the fire was of magic from down bellow. 

"You might want to stay here. Mortals and hellfire don't mix well," He told the other man, and before he could respond Hades walked inside the classroom. He plucked one flicker of the flame and having his hand, he had the fire under his control having it disappear leaving only the scorched of black scuffs where his daughter let the fire erupt and a crack. He walked over as he announced, "All good now Beast!" He knelt down and could sense Adam's presence next to him. Touching the cracks, he could hear the dead and told them to shut it.

"The dead kept calling her," He said as he sensed the spirits finally lulling into a slumber. "She doesn't know how to control her powers."

"Then we get her a teacher-"

"Nobody has those types of powers that she has!" Hades snapped at him. "She is the first demigod in decades after Hercules and the first demigoddess since Helen of Troy! She is my first half-blood child and with my own powers, she might as well have been born under the time of Saturn!" He let out a bitter laugh. "No other teacher can teach her control because o one knows this type of power."

"No one but you," Adam pointed out which Hades agreed.

He got up and they made sure the fire was not still there but it looked like it was under control. They finally walked back to the dorms. "She was upset over a history lesson," Hades mused out loud. Adam said nothing as Hades continued. "Of course it would be seen as my brother is the holy one," He scoffed. "Whoever gave you those facts, they are idiots and that teacher is an idiot as well."

"Professor Swan is a well-respected person," Adam argued. "She was telling facts-"

"False facts," Hades hissed at him. "Look at Zeus history. God of the Heavens but has multiple affairs and you wonder how I am the one stuck on the Isle?"

"You tried to kill Hercules," But when the words left, Adam knew he messed up.

In reality, Hades knew that is was Kronos who had manipulated Hera to go and release some of the Titans to harm Zeus. She had been angry over his affair and when the dust ended it was Hades who took the fall that leads to him being sent to the Isle. 

Hades rolled his eyes. "No, I did not."

* * *

"Will Evie need to be trained like me and Jay?" Uma asked Fairy Godmother. After Fairy Godmother was told of her two pupils' magical abilities she had decided to properly train them to control it. Adam had begun to make mental plans to relax some of the magic bans for their sake. Belle and Fairy godmother told them that she would be training Jane and Mal while Elsa decided to teach Uma and Jay, much to their surprise. 

"She will," Adam said. He could feel Hades eyes on him. He looked up and stared dead-on at him. "Lord Hades, maybe you can teach your daughter then?" 

That caught everyone's attention. Hades looked taken aback, Adam pressed on, "You said it yourself, only you can teach Evie how to control her powers. Teach her then."

"And how, Beast do you expect me to do so when I am on the Isle?"

"You will be staying here in Auradon," And everyone lost their minds. The sound of thunder broke through the sky and Hades gave them a wry smile. 

"Ah," Hades said as if he knew what was to come next. Maybe he did. "Seems my darling little brother doesn't like that idea."

"Well, I don't want Evie to burn anything else. You will stay here," He said as if putting his foot down. He noticed Belle's concerned face as well as Aurora, Phillip's, and Fairy Godmother's faces full of shock and concern as well over what Adam was thinking. First Hans and now Hades... meetings were going to be a headache, he thought. "He's the only to teach his own daughter how to control powers that he knows that he has."

"So we let him stay here?" Phillip asked incredulously. Adam nodded. 

"The only choice that we have for Evie's sake is her father." They agreed to that and Hades just stared at the King for what he did as well as all the children in the room.

"You do realize," Hades finally said. "That you will have to tell my siblings and the rest of the Olympians about this decision to bring me back into Auradonian Society?" He gave them a smile that did not reach his eyes. On the inside, however, he was full of glee at the prospect of being close to the children. "What is the plan then?"

"You'll stay here, not on school property. Do the Gods have any houses in Auradon besides Olympus?" Belle asked him. Hades shook his head. There were temples but those were in the Ancient Lands. 

"What about the Moores," Aurora said. "Hades can stay there for the time being. It is secluded and you can go back and forth to check on Evie at the castle without anyone ever noticing that you are there."

"That... is actually a good idea Aurora," Adam said. Aurora smiled while basking in her idea. "Do you agree with the plan then?"

Hades nodded. 

The VKs who was quiet, now loudly cheered and rushed over to Hades and smothered him in a group hug. Hades loudly laughed as he half-heartedly scolded the teens. "Oh, man! Evie is going to be psyched when she finds out about this!" Gil said with a grin. "We can continue with our tradition! Next up is Apollo and Artemis!" Harry said but Jay refuted it. "No way! We celebrated the twins last year! This year is Ares!" But then Uma shook her head, annoyance was written on her face at the two other boys. "You idiots are both wrong, we celebrated Ares the year before that and the twins last year. This year is Athena!" The three continued to bicker until Hades put a stop to it. 

"Alright, alright! That's enough of this arguing!" He said loudly as she broke up the trio before it could end up ugly. 

"You celebrate the gods?" Ben asked. 

"Each god we celebrate every year," Gil explains. "I liked last year. We got to sing a song for Apollo while prayer and sacrificing a fake dummy of some guy who insulted Artemis. Evie and Uma sang better than us."

"Well we all can't harmonize like bloody angels and sirens," Harry said sarcastically which earned him an eye roll from Uma. 

The adults agreed to the plan all the while Mal had somehow ended up making the rabbit and the bear fly over Carlos's head. All the teens watched as Mal tried to keep it up but was helped by Jay who kept them going flying and flying for a little while longer.

They did not release the students from the cafeteria or their dorms until Evie and Hades were taken to Castle Beast. The fire was done with and Professor Swan was on thin ice with the Headmistress over her treatment of Evie and any other teacher who spoke badly towards the students-wether VK or AK. 

* * *

"I will be going to Olympus to treat with Apollo," Hades said as he finally changed from his leathers to a black suit. His hair changed from blue to black yet still in the exact same hairstyle with the cow-lick high. He looked well put and like the god of the Underworld he really was. Evie was still unconscious but otherwise well. "Apollo is probably the only god I trust that can help Evie and give me some Ambrosia and Nectar to help speed up her recovery."

"Ambrosia and Nectar?" Belle asked curiously as Carlos started to fall asleep in her arms. 

"Ambrosia and Nectar are the food and drink of the gods on Olympus. But for demigods like Uma, Hercules, and Evie it is a medicinal type for them. It can heal wounds and internal and external injuries as long as they eat a small dosage."

"What happens if they eat too much?" Adam asks. 

Hades grimaced. "They get burned alive."

That was a horrifying thought and picture for the mortal royals to bear. Hades bid them a quick goodbye before they could respond and vanished into the shadows to Olympus. When he arrived, he out his helm on, to show them who had arrived. That Hades, Lord of the Underworld had come back to Olympus.

Olympus was a glittering sight for sore eyes as Hades walked up and slipped into the door as the meeting was ending. All eyes turned to him and he gave them all a big smile as disbelief was on their faces. Hestia was the first to react and she ran to Hades as Hermes, getting over the shock, flew to his uncle. Hades hugged Hestia as she wept at seeing her brother. 

“Oh, it’s truly you!” Hestia said through her sobs. “How?”

”The king needed my help. My daughter, she released hellfire and needed it contained. Now I am here somewhat permanently to help her.” Hades explained to Hestia and Hermes who almost tackled him into a hug when he was talking to Hestia. He was now clinging to Hades side with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Hades left before Zeus or Poseidon could get to him, something he did not want because they would just give him a headache. Hermes went with him as Hestia went to keep the hearth aflame. They got to Apollo where he was bothering his twin in a small grove. Hades looked around Olympus trying to find a glimpse of Persephone. Hermes seemed to have sensed his searching eyes.

”Go talk to Apollo, Uncle. I’ll go get her,” Hermes saluted Hades and with a wink of an eye, he flew away to get Persephone.

”Apollo! Artemis!” Hades greeted the twins as they stopped bickering to see their uncle.

Artemis and Apollo bowed politely. “Uncle,” Artemis said. “It is good to see you once again.”

”Thank you, niece,” Hades said with a smile. His attention turned to Apollo. “Nephew, I need to ask you for a favor, a big one please.”

"What is it?" Apollo asked. 

Hades explained the situation with his daughter and the need for the food and drink of the gods for her. Apollo, who always at times had a soft spot for demigods (minus Orion) readily agreed to help and Artemis as well with whatever she could provide. 

"Thank you," Hades said relieved. "Come down when you are done with your round, Artemis."

"I will," She said and Hades beckoned them a goodbye. 

He found Hermes talking to the one person he had missed all these years he had been stuck on the Isle.

"Hades!" Persephone, Goddess of Spring, and Queen of Hell ran into her husband's arms. Hades picked her up and spun her around once before putting her down on the ground. Her dark brown hair was held back with her crown of hell that he had made for her eons ago. "I missed you, my love."

"So have I," He murmured. He looked up at Hermes and gave him a smile. Hermes bowed and flew away, leaving the couple alone. They talked quietly about life. She knew about his affair with the Evil Queen. She wanted to punish her but not his daughter. 

"I am not the other wives," She told him. " I have seen what that woman has done to that girl. I will make her pay."

Hades kissed her on the lips, fiercely like a man that needed water. "And so you will. I promise you, all of those that are there, all the villains will go to our kingdom. We will make them suffer."

"Good," Satisfied with the answer he gave her. 

When they parted Persephone promised to visit him in the Moores if she could escape her mother and Hades held her to it giving her a smirk as he left Olympus. When night did fall and he was staying in the Moores on a high cliff near a cave, Artemis came and gave him the Ambrosia and Nectar. 

* * *

The second day of classes was troublesome for the Villain Kids. For Uma, it was waking up without her best friend. She and Evie had never separated from each other's sides since they were both young girls back on the Isle of the Lost. Now without her, it felt odd. 

Fairy Godmother pulled Jay and Uma aside after Remedial Goodness letting them know that they along with Jane will be going to an after school class to teach them magic. It will be taught by Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

"What about Evie?" 

Fairy Godmother's features softened and spoke, "She will be brought into the class once she is better." _And wake up_ , was the thing that was not sid but was heard loud and clearly by Uma and Jay. So their first day was today for their magical classes. They ate dinner and went to the class that Fairy Godmother gave to them on a slip of paper.

Inside the classroom was Jane. She gave a squeak of a surprise to see the two VKs walking in and taking a seat across from her. Uma gave a wave while Jay just nodded. 

Uma hadn't met Jane. She only met her when she scurried up to get something signed from her mother but Jay had her for science class and said that she was quiet and didn't have any friends. He sat next to her during that class. They sat there in silence only comforting sound was the ticking of the clock on the wall. 

"So," Jay said stretching his arms above his head. "What is Queen Elsa like? Isn't she like super cold-hearted?"

Jane snorted and that in itself surprised both VKs. Jane seemed to realize what she did and with blazing cheeks, she responded to Jay's question. "She's not cold-hearted. She's actually a really interesting person. She saved Prince Hans who turned out to be her true love from being sent to the Isle. It almost erupted Auradon into war against Arendelle."

Uma knew about the Villain who saved himself from the Isle with love. She didn't blame Prince Hans, she would have gotten away from living on the Isle as well. "Have you met her?" Jay asked Jane.

She shook her head. "No. Chad has but I haven't. I wish though I wouldn't even know what to say to her. She's a badass."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Uma said at the exact time that the Ice Queen of Arendelle came through the door with Fairy Godmother. She wore a light blue blazer and a black jeans, the top was a pretty lighter softer blue and her hair was in its signature braid without the crown of Arendelle to adorn it. 

Fairy Godmother took the lead even as she sent the person next to Elsa a weary look. Uma realized that the man standing next to Elsa with his fiery red hair and straight posture, the dark grey suit with a light pink handkerchief in the breast pocket. She knew who that was. 

"Children, " Fairy Godmother said in her utterly cheerful tone of voice. "I'd like you to meet your Magics Professor, Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and her fiancee Prince Hans."

Uma looked at Jane who had a look of disbelief and knew that she had the exact same facial expression as her classmate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember guys, leave a comment down below!


	4. Magic Between Their Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie wakes up. Dad to the rescue! Meanwhile, Jay, Uma, and Jane begin magic class with professor Idina-I mean Professor Elsa and Hans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws this at you* Here, takes some ANGST!! *reads more* AND SOME HELSA!!
> 
> lots of greek myths thrown in the next chapters.

Elsa and Hans were an... interesting pairing, to say the least, at least it was to Uma and Jane. Jay was just asking Elsa questions about her Ice Powers which she did not mind as it seemed to amuse her as well as Hans. 

Since it was only three students, Elsa decided that today it would just be her getting a "feel" of their powers... whatever that meant. What that meant was that they would showcase their magic for Elsa to see where they would need to study in more in class. 

"We'll also be taking field trips around Auradon," Hans said. 

That piqued Uma and Jay's curiosity as well as Jane's. Uma took the bait and asked the most obvious question-why?

"Well," Hans explained. "Elsa and I think that magic doesn't need to be confined nor feared. So taking you guys around different parts of Auradon where magic is at its highest it a good learning experience plus who wouldn't want to leave their school for a few hours?" He finished with a grin and Uma couldn't help but reflect it back as did Jay. "Still, this does mean there will be homework and expectations with how you compose yourself especially when you use your magic here." He said sternly.

Elsa agreed and began to lay down some ground rules. After, she told them to get up, move the desks, and show her. She used this opportunity to showcase her own ice magic by making a small sculpture of a title wave. Uma was slightly impressed. She knew that if Elsa wanted, she could do much more damage. 

"Okay, who wants to go next?" Elsa said with a smile. 

Uma decided to go next, focusing on the ice in Elsa's hand and making it melt until it was water, she could see the water move away and towards her. Then she lifted her hand and the water did the same until she bent and twisted the liquid into a trident made of water and plucked it to have in her grasp. She grinned at them when she finished. 

Hans had a surprised facial expression while Elsa had one of excitement.

Uma could get used to this new class.

* * *

Evie woke up it felt like someone took her head and smashed it to the ground multiple times. She felt groggy, her limbs heavy and her mouth felt like cotton and numb. She was in an unfamiliar room and her instincts kicked in rather quickly. 

She got up and made her way quietly to the door, out of the room without setting off any alarms. She did not know where she was but she wanted to get out quickly. She could see the shadows following her like a cape, they sensed her anxiety and knew that if her emotions got the best of her it would end rather horribly. That is if she didn't summon the dead or hellfire. 

"Evie?" A voice made her turn around. She saw Queen Belle with Carlos in her arms, she looked worried for her. "You're awake! Oh dear-"

"Evie," A voice said and she turned to see her father there. He was here. In Auradon. How was that even possible? "Evie," He said gently. "Let's get you back to bed, your burning up." It was true, she did feel warmer, too warm and it did not feel good. Reluctantly she was lead back to her bed by her father. Her mind was spinning or was that just the floor? She really wasn't sure at all as she got back into bed and was tucked in. 

"Is this a dream?"

Hades chuckled. "It would be a cruel dream, wouldn't it?"

Evie nodded weakly. She winced as her head felt like it was pounding and it hurt. "I am here. I'm not going anywhere, child." He said to her as she nodded. 

She was wide awake as a tray of food was brought to her and her dad helped her up into a sitting position. So many pillows were arranged for her that she thought they might swallow her. Instead, she was told by her dad to eat the ambrosia, just a small piece to help her feel better. It made her fee warm and it tasted like the cookies that she and Uma found when they wandered into the kitchens for a midnight snack the day before the first day of classes. She ate some toast and drank tea as Hades explained what had happened. She had made hellfire erupt in the class and almost, almost summoned the dead! Tears began to spill down her cheeks. 

”I’m sorry,” She said, her voice cracking as she almost began to sob. 

Hades kissed her forehead. “Evie, it’s okay. The fires are gone and you woke up. It’s okay.”

he pressed the back of his hand to her forehead and withdrew it back sighing. “Fever, probably from the hellfire.” He told Belle.

”What about school?” Evie asked quickly.

”Until you are better. They already brought in your homework,” Belle explained to Evie. "Fairy Godmother has excused your absence until you are better to return."

That still did not ease her panic but it did lessen the guilt. She did not burn anyone nor injure anyone which was a relief for Evie. She rested for the remainder of the day.

When she woke up the next day, she felt a bit stronger but not back to her normal strength. The sunlight streamed into her room and she wanted to go out. She wanted to feel the sun on her face not be cooped up here. She was restless. Evie pushed the duvet and blankets off her body and got up. She wasn't dizzy as she began to walk out of the room and quietly made her way down the hall of the castle. 

_This place is huge!_ She thought to herself as she continued to quietly walk. Getting to the staircase she could hear footsteps approaching her and she came face to face with King Adam. Fear gripped her at realizing too late that she was in King Adam and Queen Belle's castle-their home. She tried to curtsey but knew that she could not-would not. He gave her a small smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He asked her.

Bluntly she said, "I don't like being cooped up. I got bored and I left."

"Are you hungry?"

She blinked at the King of Auradon. Was she hungry? She gave him a nod and he took her to the study where Belle and Carlos were sitting. Carlos had some toys and he was playing, babbling to Belle. When he looked up and saw Evie he let out a gleeful scream and got up, ran straight to her. Evie let out a laugh as the toddler patted her thighs as he greeted her. 

"Hey Carlos," Evie said happily. "Are you playing?"

"Ya!" He replied as Adam guided her to the couch next to Belle. Evie noticed the pile of books-textbooks that were Evie's own. Belle explained that those were indeed Evie's class books brought over by Fairy Godmother to make sure Evie kept up with her classes while she recuperated. She could still get the daily emails from her teacher with the school laptop that Fairy Godmother gave to the VKs on their first day. Technically it wasn't school laptops but their own that the States of Auradon gave to them. Evie wondered if they genuinely did it from the bottom of their hearts or just had some assistant just sign the paper without a glance to care. 

Evie took one of her books which was ironically History of Auradon. Anger began to bubble at the reminder of what set her temper off and she had to control it. Opening it and as well as her notebook for the class, she saw the homework that needed to be done and quietly did so. Half scribbling on her notebook while looking up better facts online than the one the book provided because there was no way old Zeus could hide his millions of affairs in a stupid textbook! She answered the questions- What caused King Adam and all the other states to make the Isle of The Lost? or In your own words write four to six sentences on why the Isle of The Lost was such a good idea?

She said nothing, the only noise she created was the furious scribbling and typing as Carlos continued to play and babble. 

Her dad once told her that humans had a funny way of taking history and molding into their perfect little universe that was all rose-colored. She could see it plainly now how much rose-colored ink they used in these textbooks.

Once finished with half of two days of homework, she took a break. She had all her other classes but Evie was smart, she could do it.

* * *

Hans could not understand why the Isle was created when all the villains were already dead. Maybe it was the King's pride that wanted the villains to suffer just as much as the heroes suffered under them but still-leaving children in their care?!

He had said this to Elsa in their room in Auradon Prep, him pacing back and forth as Elsa was reading a book in bed. 

He could hear her sighing. "I know. Believe me, I was there during the meetings, I tried to reason with them and fight them on this issue and the magic ban but it was all for naught!" Hans had almost forgotten about the stupid ban, almost. But it came back whenever he and Elsa were in Auradon, away from Arendelle. His wife held his hand to ensure she would not freeze anyone if they caused her anger. Which in those days, were almost many times. 

Still, it felt like injustice was served for those children, and seeing them now, made Hans angry. His thoughts turned to his unborn child, Elsa was a month pregnant but barely showing. He wondered what would have happened to his child if things had gone differently. Would he even have a child on the Isle? He wouldn’t know, his life was different now.

He was one of the lucky ones.

Still, there was always that fact that

* * *

Her first magic lesson with her father was... an embarrassing. It was frustrating but her dad had patience.

"Try again," he said as Belle, Adam, and Carlos looked on from the safety of the outside porch. 

Evie grunted as she tried to summon something but nothing seemed to budge. She let a scream of frustration. "Why can't I do this!"

Hades chuckled. "It's alright. Try again, it isn't good to use just negative emotions because it can cause your powers or magic to spiral out of your control."

Evie nodded and once again tried to summon the fires from down below. It took five minutes but finally, it came and she grinned as the column of hellfire flew up above her head. Her dad told her to guide it and she did, albeit it was wobbly from Evie's attempt at keeping it under her control. 

"Are you alright?" Hades asked after taking the fire from her. She nodded with a smile but her arms did feel heavy as if she did a whole workout.

"Yeah," She huffed out. "Yeah. I'm okay." Her dad told her that practicing even with a small amount of hellfire can help her control that and the dead but that would be much later when she was back to her old self again.

After her first magic lesson, it was an awkward lunch between her father, King Adam and Queen Belle. Carlos was adorably oblivious to the awkwardness and he babbled to everyone as they ate sandwiches and drank lemonade. Evie tried to break the tension with small talk. 

Bad idea.

"Have you seen the other Gods?" Evie asked her father as she tried to get Carlos to not feed his stuffed animal food. Belle and Adam looked at Hades waiting for an answer like Evie. 

Hades nodded. "I did when you were still unconscious. They were... surprised for me reappearing but the Underworld gods were much more pleased with my return. It seems some of the spirits think they can try to walk over my wife. She has done well in my absence but she is only there for a few months, but Hekate, Thanos, and your half-sisters have done well when the Queen is gone. That being said, Hermes and I will be trying to fix the problems of my realm. It is a headache but one that I knew would happen..." He trailed off giving Adam a smile that did not reach his eyes. A silent message that said, _I told you so._

"But the Underworld will be alright now that you are here," She asked her dad.

"I believe so," Hades said calmly. "Now that I am back, I can fix things. _As they should have been_."

Evie noticed the look on the King's face. His eyes spoke more than his face did-blue eyes shone with authority but underneath them it held fear and she knew what the man feared. He feared her father's wrath.

 _Good_ , she thought. _Let them fear the wrath of Aidoneus Hades_. _Let them fear the Gods once again._


End file.
